Trust You
by ColourMeIn
Summary: A ShizuoxOC love story...There is just not enough of them on here. Contains my 1st Lemon. I do not own Drrr! or its characters. I only own the plot and my OC. Sorry for any OOC


_I'm Here_

"No! Get away from me!" Her usual calm, sweet voice strained as she yelled through the dark city streets of Ikebukuro. The sound of her bare feet hitting the wet pavement reverberated in her head. Her heart was pounding through her chest with more force than she thought possible. As she ran, the rain pelted her pale skin like tiny painful bullets. She tripped over a small pot hole in the street, a sharp pain shot through her ankle as she started running again.

"Come on bitch! Get back here!" One of the husky male voices yelled from far behind her. She turned a corner and hid behind a large vending machine as the sound of gun fire rang through the air. Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to quiet her heavy panting. She leaned against the hard metal box, the cold reaching through her wet yukata and she closed her emerald green eyes for a brief moment to gather her thoughts, while she listened closely to the men that were searching for her.

When she opened her eyes again, a short male with some kind of metal plating on his teeth, was standing in front of her holding a knife to her neck. Her eyes shifted between the man's face and the shining blade of the knife as she pressed herself closer to the vending machine.

'Please...someone send me my savior.' she prayed in her head, clutching her half ripped yukata to her chest. The man pressed the knife into her neck and she felt warm liquid trail down her flesh. 'Oh God...I'm going to die!'

She shut her eyes tightly coming to terms with the fact she was indeed going to die in the next few moments. She had only hoped that he killed her quickly, but still a tear slid down her face leaving a salty trail behind it.

All of a sudden, everything around her seemed to enhance, or was it just the sound of people in pain raising in volume? She heard a few male screams and loud bangs coming from behind her. A few more tears escaped her tear ducts. The vending machine, in which she had originally taken to for safety, was being torn away from her. As the metal box, was hoisted in the air she fell backwards on the now uneven concrete. She looked up behind her to see a tall blond man standing there, with the vending machine suspended above his head.

The blond man, shifted his gaze from the hurt girl to the 'thug' and back again. The gang member began pleading with the blond man to spare his life.

"Please, Shizuo! Don't hurt me! I-i...I'll leave her be okay? Okay?" the man dropped the knife to his feet and began to back away. The man, now known as 'Shizuo', reeled back the vending machine. The man took off at a sprint as Shizuo hurled it at him, hitting him in the head.

"I hate violence." he said straightening out his vest. He took out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. She watched him from the ground in awe for as long as she could push off the feeling of unconsciousness. She was stunned by how one man could lift such a heavy object. "You okay?" he finally asked after throwing the unlit cigarette to the ground and stamping it out.

She just stared at him as he crouched down to be eye level with her. He glanced over her. Her cheeks burned a light pink as he did so. She clutched her yukata to her body more so not to expose her self. Even with the light pink tinge on her cheeks he could tell she was paling from the loss of blood from the cut on her neck. He also noted the swelling in her ankle.

Shizuo sighed, in what seemed like frustration. She looked at him questioningly as he moved closer to her. He wrapped one arm around her back and one under the back of her knees and lifted her up to carry her. She instinctively wrapped her arm around his neck slightly afraid of falling from such a height. "I have a friend who can fix you up. I'll take you to him." he stated flatly. She just nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. Shizuo was slightly stunned by her actions, she didn't seem scared of him at all. It was...Different.

The rain was starting to let up as they walked down the mostly empty streets, and sleep was starting to set in for her. She strained to keep her eyes open as she rested her head on his shoulder. Feeling her body relaxing against his own, Shizuo bounced her small frame to wake her up. "Don't sleep yet. We are almost there. Don't want you going unconscious." She looked up at him as he continued the look straight forward. A strange feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach as she looked upon the man who saved her life.

They reached a tall building soon after. Shizuo used his back to push open each door and pressed the elevator button with his foot. After stepping off the elevator they came to a door in which Shizuo kicked it a few times to signal the occupants of a visitor.

A dark haired man answered the door, he had glasses and what looked like a lab coat. "Ah! Shizuo! What have you done this time?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I found her being attacked by the Yellow Scarves. Shes beat up kinda bad." He said pushing past the doctor and into the kitchen. Shizuo sat her down on the couch and took a seat next to her. The doctor then came over and began to examine her.

"Hmm...The cut is really not all that bad, easy fix with some ointment and steri-strips. As for her ankle," he said putting light pressure on it. She winched. "I'll brace it and I recommend taking a pain killer in the mean time. It doesn't seem broken, just severely sprained." He said after seeing the concern in her eyes. "Celty. Will you grab an ice pack for me?" A womanly figure, without a head, passed by into the kitchen and to the freezer. She wrapped a thin towl around it and placed it on her ankle.

She began typing on a cell phone, and showed her the message. 'I'm Celty, please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Shinra will take good care of you, I'll make sure of it.' She looked back up at Celty and nodded, still slightly worried where Shizuo had taken her. The doctor, assumingly Shinra, came back with a small case. He opened it to reveal a plethora of tools and supplies.

"Would you mind laying down for me?" he asked as he took out a cotton swab and what looked like rubbing alcohol. After she lied down, he began to sanitize her wound, applied the ointment and placed the steri-strips tightly across it to seal it. He then took a roll of gauze out. "Okay, sit up for me slowly." she did as she was told, she had a bit of trouble sitting up, which Shizuo noticed and helped her up. Shinra wrapped the gauze around her neck as she held up her hair. "Celty, would you mind cleaning her up for me?" a small puff of the black shadowy smoke came out of her neck.

After grabbing a wash rag and wetting it, Celty began to clean the dried blood from around her neck. She let her destroyed yukata hang loosely around her shoulders, still paying caution as not to expose her self to the males in the room. She caught sight of Shizuo staring at her through his sunglasses, as more skin was visible on her chest. He noted the small beauty mark that centered itself at the top of the valley between her large breasts, he then noticed her eying him slightly, and he looked away, a blush evident on his face as well as her's.

"Okay! Your good to go. I'd like to keep you here if that's okay? I want to make sure the cut is going to heal without a scar. We have a spare guest room. Celty, would you mind?" he smiled at the headless woman. She headed over to her and took hold of her bad side so she could lean on her till they got to the room.

Once in the room Celty gave her a change of clothes, and helped her lay down on the bed and sat down across from her. She changed while sitting down into the black shorts and oversized shirt and hung over her right shoulder. Celty began typing quickly on her phone. 'If you need anything, just call for me.' she ended it with a side ways smiley face. She smirked and lied down fully upon the bed and instantly fell asleep.

_Call Me_

Shizuo watched as she hobbled her way into the guest room. For some reason, he felt the need to stay and watch over her, even though he knew she would be fine with Celty here. Once she was inside the room, he turned to Shinra. "I'm staying here too." he said flatly.

"Uh?" Shinra asked ultimately confused.

"I'm staying here to keep an eye on her." he said again in the same tone.

"I'm still having a hard time trying to comprehend this Shizuo. Why? I mean I don't have a problem with you staying here of course, but you know with myself and Celty she will be perfectly safe." Shinra sat down next to him on the couch looking into his face for some sort of an answer.

"She's different Shinra. When she looked at me...She really looked at me...Not in fear, or hatred. Like I was some normal guy...When I carried her here, she didn't flinch or try to pull away. She stayed in my arms. I'm..."

"Afraid you will lose her? Shizuo...I believe you have found the person who is on the other end of your red string of fate. Ah! I feel like cupid all of a sudden! Love bursting into bloom right in my very own home!" Shinra began hugging himself at the thought when Celty came back and wrapped his head in her shadow.

"Shinra, don't be stupid. I just met her and she hasn't said one damn word to me. Not even a grunt or anything. I just get nods." He began looking over his sunglasses noticing small water spots and a hint of blood. He looked down to the front of his bartender's uniform and noted a large blood stain setting in from when he carried her. "I don't even know her name."

Celty began typing on her laptop. 'She's just in shock right now. Give her till tomorrow morning. She had a rough night.' Shizuo nodded and stood up.

"Guess I'll go to bed. Night." He said walking quietly into the same room Celty put the girl in. She was already asleep when he quietly walked in. He watched her for a moment, watching her chest raise and fall with each even breath she took. She slept strangely, the covers only covering a small portion of her slim waist and her bad leg. As she slept she played with a long lock of curly strawberry blond hair, and her nose twitched every so often. He sighed and took off his vest, shirt, shoes and pants, and folded them neatly in a pile. Leaving him in just his boxers. 'Is...Shinra...Right? Could she be...' He watched her silently as he sat in the corner of the room, until he finally drifted off to sleep him self.

She woke up the next morning to the sun blazing through the window. The light making her eyes hurt from opening them. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. She first spotted a black crutch leaning against the wall near her, and then her eyes fell upon a pile of clothes. The white shirt on top she could see had a blood stain setting in and she knew they had to be Shizuo's. She turned her head and found her half naked hero sleeping in the corner, in what looked like an uncomfortable sitting position. Her face flushed a bright red. She crawled over to him with blanket in hand. He looked so much more peaceful in his sleep. She studied him for a moment. He had forgotten to take his sunglasses off, she gently took them off and sat them next to his clothes, she then took the blanket and covered him to give him some sort of comfort.

She grabbed his white shirt and the crutch and headed out of the room. She figured since he saved her life the least she could do was get the stain out of his shirt. She hobbled her way into the living room to find Celty and Shinra playing video games.

"Celty come on! Give me chance!" Shinra hollered. Victory music played and Celty jumped up dancing. She turned around to find the girl standing behind them. Celty quickly grabbed her phone and began typing.

'Good morning! How are you feeling?'

"Hmm... Much better...thank you." She said timidly.

"So your not a mute! Damn...Celty how much do I owe you?" Shinra said scratching the back of his head.

Celty wrapped her smoky shadow around his head again. 'Don't mind him, hes only kidding. Is the crutch an okay size for you? I can shorten it if need be.'

"No, no, its perfect, thank you. I'm guessing you made it?" she questioned pointed to the smoky substance that leaked out of her head, but trying not to be rude about it.

Celty's shoulders heaved up and down. 'Ha ha ha! Yes I did. All of Shinra's regular crutches would have been to tall of you. Your rather on the short side.' she commented.

"Ha! Yeah, I am. Its hard to believe I'm 21?" she laughed. Her voice although a little on the deeper side, had a twinkle to it when she laughed.

'What are you doing with Shizuo's shirt?' Celty typed to her.

"Oh! I wanted to get the blood stain out... Do you have a large bowl and bleach I could use?" she asked with a small blush.

Celty nodded and collected everything she requested and filled the bowl with water. "Can we sit out side? It looks really nice out." She suggested, and Celty agreed with her and sat the items on the small balcony for her.

She lowered her self to the ground and began her work on the shirt. Celty sat next to her on one of the out door lounge chairs and watched her intently.

'What is your name? I don't think anyone of us know your name yet.' Celty typed to her. She looked up and read the message.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! My name is Etsu... Etsu Obayashi." She said while scrubbing at the stain. Celty began typing again.

'I'm sorry, but you have a Japanese first name, but you are clearly not Japanese.' Celty seemed to have cocked her neck to the side curiously.

"I'm not fully Japanese. I was adopted. I'm originally from America. The Obayashi's adopted me when I was 6 years old. I went to a school strictly for foreigners who don't speak the language, in Osaka, and then transferred in the middle of the year to Raira Elementary. And the rest is history." Etsu said reminiscing about her childhood. Celty started to type again.

'So what is your American name? Your nationality?'

"My real name is Katie Goebel. I'm mostly German, Irish, Scottish, and I have a hint of English in me. I know how to hold my sake that's for sure!" Etsu laughed. "But I had my adoptive parents name me when I came here. I wanted them to completely except me as a part of the family, and I wanted to feel like I was officially apart of Japan." She answered before Celty could ask why she changed her name. "For me... Just the papers and passports where not enough evidence to prove my citizenship. I still didn't feel at 'home'."

Celty nodded. And began typing again, when a loud bang erupted from within the apartment.

"Where is my shirt!" Shizuo yelled from the hallway. Celty began to stand, but Etsu got up first and hobbled her way over to Shizuo with out her crutch. The doors to the room they had shared where in a pile of ruins in the hallway and Etsu tried to dodge splinters of wood as she made her way slowly through the living room.

"I-I'm washing it right now." She said shyly. She held up the dripping wet shirt to show him her progress on getting the stain out. "As a small thank you." she looked at him with apologetic eyes.

Shizuo eyed the shirt and then her face. She still had no signs of being afraid of him. He calmed down and stepped closer to her. She carefully balanced her self on her big toe, trying not to put any pressure on her ankle.

"Y-your getting the stain out?" he questioned her as if it was hard to believe.

"Yeah, I mean you did save my life and all. Its a small favor in repaying you for all that you did for me." she brushed her hand over the now light pink-ish stain, smoothing out the fabric.

He looked her in the eyes and continued to search for some sign of fear. But no matter how hard he tried, he only found wonderment, caring, and admiration in her green orbs. He studied her more in that moment. She was incredibly short, definitely not Japanese, and she looked so alluring in the over sized white shirt and small black shorts. A mix of emotions flooded him all at once. And all he could think of doing was holding her close to him.

Without thinking, he grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her tiny frame into his chest. He felt the need to cry but held it together. Etsu's eyes widened at the sudden contact. His flesh cool against her skin yet the embrace itself was warm and gentle. It didn't seem to fit him at all. But she wrapped her arms around his waist and dropped the shirt to the floor in a wet sounding plop. Shizuo bent his head down and buried his face in her long hair. She smelled of lavender and rain from the night before.

Etsu felt safe standing there wrapped in his arms and didn't want the moment to end. But of course, a loud 'ehem' interrupted their moment.

"Shizuo, Etsu...Its about time for lunch...Would like something to eat?" Shinra said nervously. Shizuo pulled himself away from Etsu and nodded. Etsu did the same. She bent down trying to grab her project off the floor, but Shizuo picked it up and handed it to her. She blushed, but smiled at him brightly.

Shizuo was knocked slightly by this. The only smile he ever got was an evil grin from that damn Izaya. But this, was a genuine smile. He helped her back to where she had been and sat down beside her.

Shinra nodded to Celty to come inside so they could be alone. Besides being a doctor, he seemed to love playing match maker. Celty closed the door to the balcony behind her and went to help Shinra with lunch.

Etsu and Shizuo sat in silence for a long time before Shizuo finally broke the silence. "Uh-mm...What is your name?" he asked bluntly.

She giggled lightly to her self. "Etsu Obayashi." she said while still working on the stain. It was barely visible now, except for a faint pink rim from where it sat.

"Etsu? But your-"

"I'm American. I was adopted when I was 6." she said. From there she continued on with the story she had shared with Celty moments before.

"Why didn't you go back...To America I mean." he asked curious to know more about her.

"Never wanted to leave." She looked up at him as she answered this time. "I love Japan. The people, the buildings, the culture. Going back to America wouldn't seem right. I would feel like a fish out of water." She sighed deeply. "Besides... I always felt something pulling me here when I was younger. I never fit in with other kids back at the orphanage. When other kids wanted to play, I wanted to read about Japanese history. I never used a fork when I ate, I used chop sticks. While others would read Marvel comic books, I was reading some sort of manga." she laughed at the differences between herself and normal kids. She went back to working on the stain, which was just about completely gone.

Shizuo watched her work on his shirt. The stain releasing its hold on the fibers as she worked at it. Etsu paused on her work for a moment, her fingers began to cramp up from working on the stain for almost half an hour. She flexed and spread her fingers wide to loosen the tense muscles.

"Are you okay?" Shizuo asked trying to hide exactly how much he was concerned about her.

She nodded cheerfully. "Oh yeah, my fingers just got a little sore that's all." She said waving away the thought. Shizuo grabbed her right hand and began to massage her hand. "S-Shizuo you don't have to do that. You've done enough for me already." she said a bright pink blush flooding her face. He grabbed her hand closer to him, the tips of her fingers almost touching his still bare chest.

"I want to." He said bluntly, hiding his face from her. He could feel heat rising to his face. "You're cleaning something that is very dear to me."

"Oh?" she questioned. She wondered if a lover had given it to him. She decided to test this thought of her's. "Did your girlfriend give it to you?" she questioned quietly, fearing the answer he would give her.

Etsu was startled when Shizuo began laughing hysterically. 'Okay, maybe I was wrong?' she thought. He gripped her hand tighter and bent his head forward leaning on her arm. It took him several moments before he answered.

"Ha...No, there is no girlfriend...There never was. My brother gave this to me." He said finally able to form a sentence clearly. He began to explain to her about his brother, and how his childhood was, all the while gently messaging the tense muscles in her hand. He concentrated on her fingers as he relived his life. He seemed distant from his story, like he hardly if ever told anyone about himself. Etsu listened carefully to him until he finished. "So...As far as a romantic life goes...It's non existent." he sighed.

He let go of her hand finally and she immediately began to miss the feeling. She finished her work on his shirt and stood up. "Ah! All done!" Etsu said excitedly. Shizuo helped her to her feet and while she hung his shirt up on the line he held on tightly to her hips to help her keep her balance. She was having trouble reaching the line. "Damn my shortness." she cursed.

He chuckled lightly. "Here let me help." He said and lifted her with ease so she could reach. When she was finished he placed her gently on the ground again, his hands still on her hips.

She turned around in his grasp and looked up at him. "Don't get used to lifting me up like that all the time... I may be short but I still like to do stuff on my own." She pouted slightly as she jokingly shook her finger at him.

"Heh, yeah okay." He said laughing slightly. He turned and grabbed her crutch for her.

"Hey guys! Lunch is ready!" Shinra yelled. Everyone gathered around the table that Celty had set. Celty sat next to Shinra and Etsu next to Shizuo. Lunch was rather quiet seeing as the food was perfect. "Ya know, Etsu you probably want your own clothes don't you?" Shinra asked randomly.

"Oh! Hmm, yeah I kinda do." she laughed slightly.

"Why not after lunch, we have Celty go pick some up for you?" Celty handed her phone to Etsu to write her address down on. She became nervous.

"Whats wrong?" Shizuo asked noticing the nervousness that enveloped her face.

"I...Hmm...I really don't have a home." she paused and waited for a reaction. "I live on the roof top of a building.

"What?" Shizuo yelled slamming his hands down on the table.

"Shizuo please don't break my table." Shinra said with a sigh.

"Hmm, after my parents died, I had a hard time finding a place to live. Not to mention the Yellow Scarves end up chasing me everywhere they find me." Etsu said while looking down at her plate.

"Why do they chase after you?" Shinra asked, asking the question everyone wanted to know.

"Back when the Blue Squares and Yellow Scarves were going head to head full force, my older brother was apart of the Yellow Scarves. In one of the fights he was in, he was killed. They snapped his neck. Since then, they have wanted me to join. But I have refused every time." She took a deep breath steadying herself. "They seem to think I know a ton of information about them and what they do, which I don't. So they try to beat the shit out of me every chance they get. So I live on the roof top of an Apartment complex here in town. So they can't find me." she finished and looked up at everyone's face.

Shizuo, was unbelievably pissed. Shinra and Celty seemed just concerned for her well being. She typed in the name and address of the building for Celty, and handed her phone back to her.

"I'm sorry...I've made everything feel awkward now." she apologized.

"You will live with me." Shizuo said still with a hint of anger mixed in his tone. Etsu was going to protest but Shizuo stood up and walked out to the balcony, slamming the door behind him. Celty stood up and walked out after him.

"Well, lets go ahead and check on your wound Etsu." Shinra said trying to lighten the mood. She nodded and hobbled over to the couch.

Shinra examined her ankle first and said something to the effect that the swelling had gone down quite a bit. She didn't really pay attention, she was trying to figure out what Shizuo and Celty where talking about. Which was next to impossible due to Celty not having any lips. Or a head for that matter. Shinra moved to her neck, unwrapping the gauze to see how it was healing.

"Well this is going to take shorter amount of time than I had thought. The edges have already started to adhere to each other." he said please. He took the 2 end steri-strips off. He noticed her staring at Shizuo. "Don't worry. He will be okay. Hes just upset because your in danger. I can assure you though, that when you move in with him...The Yellow Scarves will be a thing of your past." He smiled at her.

"Really?" she asked. She would love that...But she didn't want to use him.

"Yeah. If you like you can go bathe. Just be careful of your neck." He stood and moved on to the couch. She stood and made her way into the bath room.

After taking a bath after what seemed like days, a knock was heard on the door. She quickly pulled a towel around her. "Who is it?" Celty's shadow began to seep through the door. "Come on in Celty."

Celty came in with a small bag with her clothes in it. Etsu smiled and took the bag from her. "Thanks Celty." Celty nodded and backed out of the bathroom. Etsu changed into her fresh clothes, a pair of shorts that hit her a few inches above her knee and long green t-shirt that hung off her right shoulder. She wrapped her hair up into a messy curly bun that sat on top of her head but to the side and brushed her bangs to the side as well. After exiting the bathroom she made her way to the living room. Shinra had left, but still left her fresh gauze to wrap around her neck. Shizuo was sitting on the couch watching what looked like the news.

Etsu made her way over to the couch and sat curled up in the corner of the couch. He glanced at her. The shirt she had on before really did nothing for her form compared to the one she now wore. He watch as she grabbed the gauze and pulled her knees up onto the couch. She began to wrap her neck, but seem to be having some difficulties. Her movements seemed almost foreign to him. Every thing she picked up, the way she washed and hung his shirt, the slightest little tap of her finger, seemed to have so much care and feeling in it. She was fragile thin glass compared to him. He was a monster. He grimaced at the word.

Shizuo stood up and without saying a word took the gauze from her and moved behind her. He wrapped the bandaging for her and secured it. "Not to tight?" he asked moving a small strand of hair that had gotten trapped behind the bandage. Etsu felt a tingle wiggle its way up her spine as his fringer brushed the back of her neck.

She shook her head, "N-no, its perfect." she said quietly, the infamous pink blush staining her cheeks again. He sat down next to her lazily, stepping right over the couch with his long legs.

"Ya know...I was serious about you moving in with me. No one will mess with you if they know your _associated_ with me." he stated looking at the television, as if they were having a normal conversation. He did however chose his words carefully.

Etsu knew he was serious. "I-I know...I just feel bad knowing that you have done so much for me already, I don't want to use you as a means of protection. I'm really much stronger than I look." she said trying to defend herself, she sat up on her knees and faced him as if it would prove her point. She didn't want him to feel obligated to take her in. Although the thought of seeing him every day made butterflies flutter in her belly.

"And that's why you didn't kick those guy's asses and ran away, uh?" he said teasing her. He looked at her over the top of his sunglasses, amusement dancing in his eyes. He was pushing her, he wanted to see how far he could push her buttons.

"Hey! Did you see how many guys were after me! Hello! I'm only 4 foot 6 inches thank you!" the volume in her voice raised more than it usually did. "I'm not super man like someone I know." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Shizuo had to cover his mouth to try and stop himself from laughing at her. She furrowed her brow at him. A small chuckle escaped his lips. "I do not see what is so funny, mister." she huffed and returned to her previous sitting position. "Expect me to take on 10 plus dumb asses. I'd laugh at someone too if I had the gift you do." she mumbled to her self but loud enough for him to hear.

"It's not some kind of amazing power I have you know." he stated. 'She must be crazy to think I'm something special.' he thought.

"But it's what makes you completely different from everyone else. Sounds pretty amazing to me." she said staring at the television.

_Trust Me_

It has been a month since Etsu had moved in with Shizuo. Her ankle was healed and the cut on her neck left no visible sign of a scar on her pale skin. They both fell into a routine, while Shizuo worked with Tom, Etsu cleaned his, or rather 'their' apartment as Shizuo would always correct her, and cooked for the both of them. She also started doing the accounting work for Tom as well.

Adjusting to her new life style was hard to get used to. For one, living with the man that saved her life just all around felt awkward, not to mention she was starting to fall for him. Their sleeping arrangements where not helping the awkwardness either. Shizuo lived in a small studio apartment not far from Shinra and Celty. They both shared a futon, since there wasn't any extra room for a second one.

Etsu had just finished a stack of paper work for Tom, when she noticed the time. She had about an hour before Shizuo would be home to go out and get what she needed to make dinner. She pulled her pale pink blazer over her white knee length dress and pulled on her brown ankle boots and headed out into the October air. Not long after getting into the heart of Ikebukuro and getting all the things she needed, Etsu heard the sounds of fighting and witnessed a large pole flying through the air. She rushed in the direction of the chaos to find none other than Shizuo launching a guy into the atmosphere.

"Pisses me off." Shizuo huffed under his breath. He brought out his sunglasses from his vest pocket and put them on. He turned around to leave when he heard Etsu's sweet voice.

"Shizuo!" She said running up to him, trying to hold down her dress from blowing upward. The wind picked up and blew her hair around her face beautifully. To Shizuo, she was a constant vision sent from heaven. His heart began to leap in his chest trying to pull him forward to meet her faster but his head said no. 'Damn it...The things she does to me.'

Etsu finally met up to where he was. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. She always did. No matter how many times he'd fight and come out without a scratch on him, she still worried. He smiled gently at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing walking around alone?" he asked and unconsciously moved a curly piece of hair out of her face. She blushed a deep pink.

"I had to go out and get things for dinner. I'm making tempura! Is that okay?" she asked looking him in the eye searching for disappointment in them.

"Mm...Sounds prefect." he said tapping his stomach lightly. She smiled brightly up at him, leaving Shizuo in a slight daze.

"Well, well Shizu-chan, that's some little kept woman you have there. So cute!" Izaya said coming from out of a ally way. Etsu knew about him, but this was her first encounter with him. "Mind if I barrow her sometime?" he said lightheartedly.

"Izaya..." Etsu heard Shizuo growl through clenched teeth. Although the sound sent shivers up her spine, Etsu instinctively placed her hand on Shizuo's chest as if to say stay back. Etsu glared at Izaya from where she stood.

"My, my...If looks could kill! Shes a live one Shizu-chan, sure you can handle her?" Etsu had had enough of him already. Speaking about her like she was an object or dog... It was degrading. She placed her bags of food next to Shizuo.

"So...Your Izaya Orihara? I've heard quite a lot about you." Etsu said walking across the street to meet him. A strange confidence was coming off of her. "Ya know, _Shizuo_ doesn't much care for you." she added putting emphasis on the correct way to say his name.

"Is that so?" Izaya said laughing. "You can tell him the feeling is mutual." he laughed again. Etsu clenched her fist and reeled it back. As Izaya was still laughing she forcefully collided her fist with his face. His head snapped back, and a small amount of blood trickled from his nose.

"That means I don't like you either." she said with as much venom as possible. She made her way back to Shizuo who stood there with his mouth hanging open. His calm little Etsu surely did have quite the fire in her. Etsu picked up her bags and grabbed Shizuo's hand tightly. "Come on, lets go home." she said pulling him along the street. She ignored the odd stares she was getting. It was strange for the occupants of Ikebukuro to see their strongest man being lead by a small girl.

Etsu dragged Shizuo all the way back home without saying a word. Once in the door Shizuo finally pulled himself out of his daze to look at her properly. Sheer amazement was all that was running through his mind...That and the fact he had the deepest desire to kiss her. Some how, her punching Izaya was incredibly sexy to him. She wasn't kidding him when she said she was stronger than she looked. He watched her place her shoes next to the door and the bags of food on the counter. She shrugged off her blazer and placed it on the hook near the door. She seemed highly pissed, to Shizuo as she moved about the small room without a word. He didn't say anything, just watched her. She was slightly scarey to him with the scowl still on her face as she moved about the room. She disappeared behind the sliding screen to their bedroom.

Shizuo began to put the food in the freezer for her while waiting for her to come back out. It was killing him waiting for her. The door between them was causing to much distance for him right now. He looked at the digital clock on the wall. 'Okay...Only 6 hours before we usually go to bed.' He began to count down the hours till he would be able to lay next to her. A few moments later he heard the sliding door open again, and Etsu stood in the door way in a pair of tiny black shorts and a white slightly see through tank top. Its typically what she wore to bed... And it drove him crazy, and now she was going to cook for him dressed like that?

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry if I embarrassed you back there." She said twirling a small strand of curly strawberry blonde hair around her finger, the rest was pulled up into her favorite messy side bun that she usually wore around the house. She stepped further into the kitchen awaiting his reply. She was mad with her self for doing what she did.

"Why would I be embarrassed?" he asked in a flat tone stepping closer to her.

"That I hurt your pride. I know how you guys get... Your male egos get bruised so easily." she said looking at her bare feet. She curled her toes under and back out again. Shizuo stepped closer to her and wrapped his long arms around her small frame. She buried her face further into his chest, inhaling deeply. She loved his scent. She could never quite place it, but she loved it. She began to cry. Being so close to him yet not being his was killing her.

Shizuo noticed this and began to laugh lightly. She looked up at him questioningly, a fresh line of salty tears ran down her round cheek.

"Your such a silly girl." he laughed. "What are you crying for? I'm not mad, embarrassed, or even the slightest bit upset at all about what you did." a light blush graced his face. "Honestly I thought it was hot!" he said feeling gutsy.

Etsu grew bright red and her stomach summer salted in her gut. "D-don't say that!" she smacked his chest rather hard, but he laughed still. He loved getting her worked up over nothing. It was all to easy to do. He brought a hand up to her cheek and wiped the tear trail away as well as a fresh tear. She was beginning to look like a damn tomato, she was blushing so much. She looked at him wantingly but both of their stomachs growled in unison signaling that they were hungry. They laughed and she began on making dinner.

_My Dear_

Shizuo sat at the table and watched as she made the food. She had turned on her small radio, which she did every night, and sang and danced along with each tune that played softly. He watched as her hips swayed softly and her waist twist and roll. 'Damn she drives me absolutely crazy!' he thought to him self. Soon a luscious smell assaulted his nose. And she sat a plate of tempura in front of him and herself. They ate mostly in silence, every so often she would ask about work and how Tom was doing. When they were finished she collected all of the dish wear and went back to the counter to wash them. Again she turned her radio on. A song began to play that Shizuo knew all to well. He listened to her as she sang the chorus.

"_I'm here, so it doesn't matter where you were,_

_call me, we can surely become one,_ _trust me, our thoughts will never come apart._ _My dear, that burden you're holding,_ _trust me, you should try to put it down,_

_that is what I am here for."_

Shizuo got up from where he was sitting and stood behind her. 'Tonight is the night I will tell her.' he thought as he placed his hands on her hips and rested his chin on her bare shoulder. She looked up at him surprised, but didn't mind him being so close. She continued to sway with the music. To her amusement, Shizuo began to sing as well the last 2 verses.

"_With me, please don't go away._

_Give me, please open your heart._ _Feel me, please tell me everything._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."_

Etsu finished with dishes and dried her hands but didn't turn around yet. She wanted to see if Shizuo would sing the last part of the song by himself. Her heart thumped in her chest with anticipation. She had her fantasy starting to play in her head. All she had to do was wait.

"_With me, we don't need words._

_Give me, we can just look each other in the eyes._ _Feel me, leave your everything to me._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."_

She smiled brightly as he sang the last part in her ear. It sent shivers up and down her spine many times. As the song ended Shizuo turned Etsu around to face him. He still had a firm grip on her hips, his thumbs tracing circles on her hip bones. She eyed him nervously from under her heavy lashes and she bit her lip trying to entice him to claim it. They both breathed deeply waiting for the other to make their move.

Shizuo finally brought her closer and wrapped an arm around her waist holding her to him, the other he brought his hand up to cradle her cheek for a moment, locking her eyes with his. He moved his hand to the side of her neck, which he received a satisfying shiver from her, he leaned down to met her face and hesitated a moment, just far enough that their lips could brush lightly. She took another deep breath trying to mask her excitement. He sensed this and captured her pale pink lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Etsu danced wildly in her head. 'This is the kinda thing that only happens on cheesy romantic movies,' she thought. Suddenly, the need to be closer to each other over took them. Etsu wrapped her arms around his neck, having to stand on her toes to reach and bring her self closer, she laced her fingers into his hair while doing so.

Shizuo smiled into the kiss and stood straight lifting her off the ground. She giggled lightly not wanting to break the seal they had on each other, and wrapped her legs around his waist to help support her. Shizuo carried her into their bedroom and gently laid her on the futon. He suspended himself on his forearms above her smiling down at each other.

"Etsu...I-i lo-..." Etsu silenced him with a passion filled kiss, lightly pulling on the back of his hair. He growled into the kiss and smirked against her lips. He let one hand travel down her waist to the hem of her tank top and slowly let it travel up under her top to rest on her warm skin. Electric like shocks ran through her body from the contact on her side.

"Don't talk...Show me." she said lustfully in his ear. He grinned and began to trail light kisses down her jaw line. She shivered under his touch, it was intoxicating and she wanted to be closer to him than she was right now. It wasn't enough to satisfy her, her hands trailed down his lean chest to where the buttons on his vest began. With ease, she finished the last button and pushed the article off his shoulders.

Shizuo made his way down her neck, his kisses becoming hungrier along the way. He licked and sucked on the junction between her shoulder and neck earning himself a symphony of delicious moans from Etsu. This drove him further, he lifted her after placing a hand behind her head and one on the small of her back, and sat up with her straddling his lap. He could feel his pants tightening on him as she moaned his name each time. He pulled the elastic that held her bun in place out and tossed it across the room, he intertwined his fingers with the mass of hair at the back of her neck.

Etsu arched her back as he preformed his ministrations on her neck. She managed to coherently untie his bow-tie and discard it across the room and began her work on his shirt.

"Damn you for where so many clothes with fucking buttons." she cursed. He laughed and pulled away from her neck to look at her. Her brow was furrowed in frustration. He smirked at her and began to raise her top from her form. She swatted his hands away.

"You don't get to do that until all these damn buttons are done at least!" he scolded him. He grinned evilly at her and began to trail kisses again this time along her collar bone and down to the top of her breasts. His hands cupped both of them as he took her shirt in his teeth and made a small cut in the hem of the collar. She was still trying to focus on his shirt, and having quite a hard time with it at that. He watched her as he grabbed the top of her shirt and ripped it down the center. This pulled her away from her project long enough to comprehend what had just happened. Shizuo pulled the fabric off her arms and tossed it.

"Is this really how your gonna play?" she asked.

"Oh it is indeed..." He replied as he started to kiss her breast just around the edge of her white lace bra. Etsu decided fair was fair and ripped open the last remaining buttons on his shirt. Shizuo instantly realized what she did. "Etsu!" he yelled at her furiously. She'd never seen them this mad. He gripped her sides roughly.

"Shh..." She said placing her finger to his lips. "Calm down, there was only like 5 buttons that popped and I know how to sew them back on." He calmed down quite a bit from being reassured. She laughed lightly and kissed him. She was still a little reserved in doing so not wanting to get him to mad. She relax though when Shizuo licked her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She smiled and granted him access to her hot cavern.

They fought for dominance for quite a while till Etsu finally gave in. Shizuo wrapped his arms tightly around her form pulling her as close as humanly possible to his chest. He trailed feather light touches down her spine, while also unhooking her bra, and then to the band on her shorts. He picked her up easily and laid her back down again so he could easily slip them off. He discarded her bra, and she immediately covered her self.

"Really? You chose now to be shy and modest." he said pulling her shorts down along her slender legs. "You tease me with these tight shorts and after a shower you walk around in nothing but a fucking towel...And NOW your being modest?" he laughed and gently pulled her arms away from her chest. "Just stop it you tease. Your beautiful." he said be for laying himself between her legs and beginning to kiss the valley between her breasts.

She let her hands roam through his blonde locks, slightly scratching his scalp. Shizuo stared up at her as he slid his hands up and gently squeezed both of her breasts, he began the same ministrations he had preformed on her neck moments ago only now on the tip of her right peak, making it it harden at his touch. She squirmed under his weight as he continued and arched her back further into him as each nip and suck he preformed sent shock waves through her body. He switched to the left one and preformed the same so as not to neglect it. She moaned loudly as the growing knot in her lower region began to ache for more. She flipped the two of them over so she was straddling in waist.

He looked at her surprised that she was actually able to flip him. She smirked and began to trail light teasing kisses down his well toned chest and abdomen until she reached the top of his pants, to which she received a luscious growl from him. She looked up at him and began to remove his pants. Once she removed them, she realized the tent that was restricting him.

"You see what you do to me?" he asked as he flipped the both of them over again. He kissed her tenderly and trailed a hand from her cheek down to the warmth that was in between her legs. Her breath hitched as he gently ran a finger against her womanhood through her now saturated panties. She moaned as he pressed further against her.

"Damn it Shizuo...Uhgnn." all she could do was curse at him. No other thoughts could be formed as he continued. He quickly slid the garment off her and continued the same motion. She swore someone had turned on a faucet inside of her to make her this wet. She thrust her hips into his hand wanting him to change it up. She wasn't however ready for him to slide a long digit into her. He watched her face contort as he began to pump his finger deep into her, her moans fueling him to keep going.

"Ah! Shizuo! I-i'm gonna co- ahhh!" She moaned as she released onto his hand. She laid an arm across her eyes embarrassed of what she had done. Shizuo pulled his finger from her and her muscles clenched missing the feeling.

"Etsu?" he asked concerned about her. He was positioned above her, his boxers removed and his member stood tall and proud, twitching to enter her. She lifted her arm from her face and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him into a loving kiss. When they parted he asked, "Trust me?"

She smiled, "Trust you." she bit her lip as he lowered himself to her entrance, and pressed lightly into her. Her breath hitched as her muscles stretched to accommodate his size. It stung slightly, and she made a face to let him know. He gave her a moment for her to get used to the feeling.

"Are you okay?" he asked kissing her jaw line hoping to ease any discomfort she may be in.

"I'm fine." she said as she bucked her hips against his. He took the hint and began a slow even pace. He laced his fingers with hers as she began to give him hints to go faster. The room was soon filled with heavy panting and passionate moans from both of them.

"E-etsu...I'm gonna come." he said through his heavy panting. She moaned loudly again signaling that she too was about to release again. Shizuo thrust deep into her a few more time sporadically, losing control over his body. He gripped her hips roughly as they both reached their climax. Shizuo collapsed on top of her, trying to be careful not to hurt her as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Shizuo..." she said while running her fingers though his hair. He looked up at her resting his cheek against her chest. "I love you." she said brushing his sweat matted hair away from his forehead, and replaced it with a tender kiss. He lifted himself off of her to look at her face fully. His eyes held every emotion he felt towards her, and she could tell he loved her too.

"Katie..."He began using her American name. "I love you with everything in me." he watched as her smiled grew larger and a single tear fell from her eye. He kissed it away and then captured her lips once again in a passionate kiss. When they parted he laid down next to her and she cuddled into his side, finally being able to do so after a month of sleeping on the edge on the futon. He gently began to run his fingers through her hair lulling her into a pleasant sleep. Before she had completely fallen pray to sleep he asked her, "Your going to fix my shirt right?"

She laughed sleepily. "Yes, I'm gonna fix it. Are you going to fix mine?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hmm...No...I'll just buy you a new one." he laughed and kissed the top of her head as they fell asleep.

_Trust Me_


End file.
